


Baby Boy?!

by negannookie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caught, Daddy Kink, M/M, Possessive Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negannookie/pseuds/negannookie
Summary: Rick hears Carl and Negan in the act. Not as serious as it sounds at all.





	Baby Boy?!

The first thing Rick heard was the squeak of bedsprings and the steady thump of a headboard on a wall. He moved up the stairs to investigate, not knowing exactly what would meet him. Michonne wasn't seeing anyone else. Judith was asleep, so it wasn't simply her jumping on the bed. It was coming from the master bedroom, though.

He heard a soft moan. It barely registered as a boy's. When he whined out an, "Ohyes.." Rick gritted his teeth. It was Carl. Was he with Enid? He'd talk to the kid later. He was tired and dirty. Rick started down the stairs, until he heard a pathetic little moan from behind the door.

"P-please.." he heard Carl huff.

"Please what?" 

"Please, daddy.. just don't stop.. I'm so close.." 

Whose voice was that other one? It was all gravel and grit; most certainly not Enid or any other girl. He recognized it from somewhere. And Daddy?! What was that about?!

Rick listened intently. The headboard sounded like it'd crack in two against the wall, and Carl sounded just as ready to split in half as well. 

"I'm gonna.. ohhhh, my God.. Please please please.."

A long, low moan from Carl as the bedsprings groaned one last time, and a grunt from the mystery man. 

"Hell of a load." he chuckled. That lift at the end of his laugh, that timbre.. could it be?

"Negan.." Carl whimpered. "You left a mark. My dad's gonna kill me."

Rick mouthed a quick "Oh my God" before bursting in. 

There was his son in his bed, splayed out on the bed totally naked, underneath none other than Negan. Carl was clutching the lapels of Negan's leather jacket, letting out soft puffs of air as he regained his composure. Cum was splattered on his chest and belly, and his eye was hooded slightly.

Negan just let out a laugh, covering Carl up. "Look at this, Carl! It's Rick!"

He kissed Carl's forehead, then his lips. Carl looked petrified, staying up at Negan like a deer in the headlights. 

"I just gave your son a nice deep dicking. You bred me a fine one. Now, how about you go get me and the boy some hot chocolate? I'll take bourbon in mine, thank you very much. Go on, Carl. Tell him what you want."

Carl shyly hid his face, shaking his hair over his exposed socket. 

"Just some extra sugar..p-please."

Rick stammered and stuttered, frozen in the doorway. By now, Carl had curled up under the sheets, thoroughly embarrassed but definitely enjoying the feeling of rebellion. He saw Lucille propped on the nightstand and shuffled off.

Negan nipped Carl's ear. "We're...gonna have to explain this to your dad."


End file.
